


Falling On

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Series: Same Bat, Different Man [5]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Are you mad? Nine against one! Without any backup!'' Superman hissed between his teeth as he flew Batman away from the scene of a fight the Dark Knight had been engaged in. ''What were you thinking?''</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling On

**Author's Note:**

> I originally meant this to be for the "2010 DCU Spring Porn Fest", but then... there's no porn whatsoever in this, and I let the deadline pass me right by, so... heh.

"Are you mad? Nine against one! Without any backup!" Superman hissed between his teeth as he flew Batman away from the scene of a fight the Dark Knight had been engaged in. "What were you thinking?"

Batman frowned under his cowl, confused. "Me? What were _you_ thinking, scooping me away like that? Let me go!"

"No!" Superman replied categorically. "I had to intervene, you were getting killed down there! And I'm _not_ losing another one of you."

"I had the upper hand!" Batman snapped. "And what do you mean--?" he stopped abruptly, then almost immediately said, "Oh."

They landed a moment later on the roof of a tall building, Superman put Batman down and proceeded to check him out for any sort of injury.

Annoyed, Batman ripped the cowl off his head. "Clark, stop it!" he shouted. Then more calmly added, "I'm not injured, and I wasn't getting _killed_ down there at all. I'm _fine_."

"You're not," argued Superman, pointing to Batman's chest. "You have a cracked rib, several large contusions on your chest and legs -" he moved in closer and with a finger gently wiped a trickle of blood from the side of Batman's mouth "- and you're bleeding. That's not what I call _fine_."

Batman immediately caught Superman's wrist and brushed a small, soft kiss on his knuckles. "I'm fine, Clark, relax," he said, releasing his arm as quickly as he'd caught it.

Superman let out a small sigh and his levels of panic seemed to lower considerably. "You need to be more careful, Dick," he said in a pleading tone.

"I _am_ careful," Dick told him, "Yes, Bruce made a mistake and he's gone, and I _know_ that you worry about me even more because of that, but I promise I'm not doing anything stupid. I'm just doing my job, and you need to trust that I'm being careful, because I really am. All the time."

"I--" At a loss for words, Superman sighed again, rolling his shoulders in a shrug.

"I know," Dick said gently. Then, stepping in close enough that their chests were touching and they were practically nose to nose, he added in a very soft tone, "Stop being so paranoid, Clark..."

Without waiting for a response, Dick closed the small gap between them, leaning in for a kiss. He threw his arms around Clark's neck, pressing their bodies together firmly. Clark responded with a small, almost strangled moan, wrapping his arms around Dick and holding him tightly as he kissed him back almost desperately.

When Dick pulled back, a few moments later, he smiled and said, "See...? I told you I was fine."

Clark nodded. "I'm sorry. I-- I find it hard not to overreact sometimes. You're -" he glanced down, then up again, looking uncertain "- you're _precious_ to me, and when I see you being pounded on like that..."

"I guess it wouldn't really be _you_ if you weren't a bit overprotective," Dick said with a lopsided smile. "But really, I'm all right." His smile turned lustful. "I can offer further proof, if you require," he offered, in a low, suggestive tone. Then, with a nudge of his hips, added, "All in one piece. Fully functional. In perfect shape..."

"Is that so?" Clark replied in a chuckle. "Well, then I hope you don't mind if I check you out just a little more closely. Just to make sure..."

Then, in the blink of an eye, Superman flew Batman off the top of the building, and directly into his bedroom.

=> End.


End file.
